


Alluring

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gadreel has only ever seen the reader in FBI gear. When he sees her in every day clothing, he can't keep his eyes, or his hands, off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alluring

It was as clichéd as you could get really. You’d been cleaning for about two hours, and had stolen some of Dean’s albums for background music. With your little denim shorts on, and a ratty old Black Sabbath hoodie that may have possibly once been Dean’s, you were dancing around, a bandana holding your hair out of your eyes, because the messy ponytail you’d hitched into didn’t catch every strand. Currently, you were in the library, dusting and cleaning the tables, finding beer bottles by chair legs and cursing the slovenliness that seemed to plague anything Dean Winchester went near. Sam was better behaved, but you still found plates and glasses sitting around from him.

The song changed from an old heavy metal tune to a classic ZZ Top tune, and you grinned, singing along loudly with the lyrics, knowing you were probably out of tune, but not caring. It wasn’t like anyone was around to hear; Castiel was off in parts unknown, and the brothers were out on a hunt two states over, not due back for another three days. You’d declined the hunt, leaving them to it, as you’d been in desperate need of some “alone time”. As solid as the bunker walls were, they were also apparently paper thin, and the boys could hear anything you did in your bedroom. It made it difficult to get the much needed “relaxation” that every girl needs.

With that in mind, you’d loaded up on films with plenty of topless hot actors, and indulged yourself with chocolate snacks that Sam would made that clicking noise in his throat at, and plenty of wine at your disposal. The boys had given you a hell of a funny look when you’d sent them off on their hunt in glee, and Dean probably knew exactly what you were up to. Not that you cared – you’d had to deal with his libido and random women for far too long as it was.

Of course, after twenty four hours, you’d started to get bored. Checking in with the boys, you’d not been needed for any research, so you’d set to a much bigger task – cleaning every inch of the ancient bunker, and even making sure all the laundry was done. After the last few hours, it was starting to smell a little less like stale man-sweat and gun powder in the main rooms, but you’d not ventured into the dungeon yet, and it more than likely smelt like death down there.

Finishing in the library, you picked up the stereo and moved into the kitchen, still bopping your head to the tune, before pulling out some ingredients to cook yourself an indulgent dinner. It would make a change from spaghetti, burgers and fast food, and you knew that somewhere in the fridge there was some pie that Dean had forgotten about. With a grin, you found a saucepan on the side that was clean, and started to prepare your meal, still dancing to the music blaring from the stereo. As you set the pan on the cooker to boil, you turned, twirling to the music as you waved a wooden spoon in the air.

With a gasp, you spotted Gadreel at the doorway, freezing in the middle of your crazy dancing. He was staring at you, one side of his mouth upturned in an amused smile as his eyes raked over your body. Feeling suddenly self conscious, you put the spoon on the side and smiled at him bashfully.

‘Gadreel…I didn’t hear you come in.’

'Y/N.’ He nodded his head in greeting. 'I was looking for Sam and Dean. I was unaware you were alone here.’ His words were strangely lilted as he spoke and you swallowed around the lump in your throat and turned back to the stove, turning the heat down slightly.

'They’re on a hunt. Won’t be back for a couple of days. I could give you the address of their motel?’ You offered, and Gadreel cleared his throat.

'Actually, I believe you may be able to help.’

You looked over your shoulder at him. His eyes were on your bare legs, and you felt your skin flush under his gaze. In the beginning, you hadn’t like Gadreel, what with the whole body-stealing thing and that he killed Kevin, but after he had explained everything and committed himself to the good cause, you’d felt a sort of endearment to him. He wasn’t very well versed in the ways of the world, even worse than Castiel (but then, being locked up for a millennia would do that to a guy) and he was pretty hot, if you were brave enough to admit it.

'What was the problem?’

'I believe I have located an item that Metatron is after. But I need some help with checking the source.’

'Sure.’ You turned the heat off, giving up on your idea of a nice meal. Suddenly, you weren’t so hungry for food. 'I can help with that.’

'It is odd.’ Gadreel said suddenly, and you turned, raising an eyebrow.

'What is?’

'Seeing you like this.’

'Like what?’ You looked down, wondering if you’d gotten something on you.

'I have only ever seen you in your suit. When you are working. Seeing you in this casual attire…it is somewhat alluring.’ Your eyes widened at his words. You hadn’t been expecting anything like that, especially not to be called alluring when you were in ratty old clothes that had seen better days. And he had only ever seen you working a case before. You hated that suit. Gadreel ducked his head, assuming that he’d offended you. 'I mean, not to say that you are not alluring at other times.’

If your eyes widened any more, your eyeballs would probably fall out. 'A-Alluring?’ You repeated.

Gadreel took a step closer. 'Maybe it was the wrong word to choose. You are very attractive, Y/N. More than attractive. I don’t believe I have been so enticed by anything since I laid eyes upon the Garden.’ A giggle burst out of you and you shook your head. 'I apologise.’ He said, backing away again. 'I have offended you.’

'No.’ You said, stifling your giggles. 'It’s just…I’m wearing shorts that I wouldn’t dare wear in public and a hoodie that I’m fairly certain has seen less washes than it should have done. I look a mess.’

'On the contrary.’ Gadreel shook his head. 'You breathe natural beauty, Y/N. Other women, from what I have seen, clothe themselves in garments and make up to attract a mate, but it seems like the opposing sex would gravitate towards you without need of those things.’ You couldn’t help it, and burst out laughing.

'Seriously. Men run from me. I hang out with two male models and carry a gun ninety percent of the time. There’s no gravity pulling them towards me, trust me.’

'Then they are fools.’ He seemed to be a little bolder now. 'Blind fools, if they cannot see who you truly are.’

You had to give the angel his due – he had a way with words. His proper mannerisms were one of the things you liked most about him, and you found yourself drifting towards him, the humour you’d found in the situation evaporating into something a little more…primal. Heat curled in your belly and Gadreel’s gaze darkened as his eyes moved over your body. 'I don’t think anyone’s ever said anything that nice to me.’ You breathed out, feeling a fluttering in your chest as the angel smiled at you.

'It is true.’ He said, his tone husky as he pulled you closer. 'I have watched you, Y/N. You are brave, selfless and loyal. These are honourable qualities. I may only be a simple soldier, but I admire your strengths. I find you to be…’

'To be what?’ You whispered, his lips millimetres from yours.

'I should like to possess you, Y/N.’ He didn’t let you answer as he pressed his lips to yours, his arms holding you firmly against his chest. His touch was gentle and he tasted like the ocean, his tongue thrusting against yours until you both parted, gasping for breath. 'If you would allow me.’

'I don’t see any objection here.’ You replied, kissing him again. His hands came up to pull the bandana and hair grips from your hair, letting your wild locks drop freely down. He ran his fingers through the strands as he kissed the breath from you, and you clung to him, unable to remember the last time anyone inspired this sort of feeling in you. With a quick movement, he pulled you upwards, your legs wrapping around his waist automatically as he started to move. He knew which room was yours – although you weren’t sure how – and without any effort, he had the door opened and shut, ensconcing both of you inside the dimly lit room. The kiss broke as he put you down on the bed gently, before getting to his knees.

'Gadreel, have you ever…’ You were hesitant to ask the question, but he gave a coy smile, nodding.

'I have experience.’ He didn’t give any more detail than that and you shrugged, pulling him close for another kiss as his hands tugged at your hoodie, pulling it up and over your head. 'Lay back.’ He instructed, his fingers hooking into the waistband of your shorts, pulling them down as you laid on the bed, your legs over the edge, the only clothing remaining on you a thin vest and your panties. Your body shook with nerves, but as his warm hands spread across your bare thighs, the feeling melted away and your eyes locked onto the ceiling as he slowly pulled your panties down and off your legs. His fingers were gentle as they grazed your already wet sex, your breath hitching in your throat as Gadreel softly blew across your skin. The first touch of his tongue made you moan low in your throat, and he took that as a sign of encouragement, licking a trail up your slit, tasting you.

'Gadreel…’ You started, eager to touch him, your fingers curling in the sheets, but he shushed you, holding your lips open as he thrust his tongue into your cunt, sending your back arching off the bed. He held you in place effortlessly as he ate you out, your cries filling the room around you. Somewhere else in the bunker, the music changed on the stereo and you clung to the sheets as the angel’s mouth sent you spiralling into bliss, pants mingling with your voice as he drove you through and out the other side.

When he said he had experience, he wasn’t lying.

Your breathing evened out as you pulled yourself upright, only to collide with Gadreel’s lips, tasting yourself on his skin as you pulled him close, wanting to feel every part of him. You pulled at his clothes, and he sensed your impatience. With a soft rustle, he was disrobed, and your vest was gone, leaving you both naked, skin on skin as you pulled him onto the bed. He lay on his back, watching you with lidded eyed as you kissed down over his belly button, following the trail of soft hair past his navel to his cock, standing proud from his body. It was rock hard, the head an angry red colour as pre-cum seeped from the slit, twitching as you curled your hand around him. Gadreel moaned, his head thrown back at the simple touch of your fingers on his length, and you smiled, giving it a tentative lick, before engulfing him in the hot warmth of your mouth. With expert timing, your head bobbed up and down on him, your tongue gracing the underside with a lick before swirling around the top and applying just the right amount of pressure to make his hips buck under you. One of his hands slid through your hair, holding you as he thrust upwards, fucking your mouth, careful not to choke you with his impressive length. You closed your eyes, swallowing down your gag reflex as you pushed further onto him, deep throating him. His hand grew loose as he lost himself in the feeling of your lips and tongue around his cock, and he grunted and spoke words you couldn’t understand as you drove him to the edge.

'Y/N -’ Your name was a prayer from his lips as he closed his eyes and surrender, his cock pumped warm, thick cum into your mouth. You swallowed him down, savouring every sweet drop he gave you. When he was done, you licked him clean, and sat back, smiling up at him. He opened his eyes, breathing uneven as he watched you, before pulling you close. 'You are truly magnificent.’ He whispered, kissing you again, rolling the both of you so you were underneath him. He broke the kiss, moving down your body to suck one hard nipple into his mouth, biting gently with blunt teeth, as his hand crawled over your stomach, one finger finding your clit and rubbing circles around it. His cock bounced against your thigh, unaffected by his orgasm, and still hard.

'Gadreel. Please -’ He released your breast, sensing your urgency, your need to feel him.

'I don’t want to hurt you.’ He replied, his fingers abandoning your clit to seek out your entrance, sinking two digits inside you with ease. 'But it appears you are adequately aroused.’

'I’d say.’ You smiled, before gasping as he curled his fingers inside you and brushed against your g-spot. 'Fuck.’ Your eyes snapped open wide, and you wondered if swearing would offend him. But Gadreel only smiled, moving to kneel between your legs. He withdrew his fingers from your pussy, before sliding his palms underneath your thighs. His cock nudged at your hole, and you pushed down, finding his hands were holding you just out of reach. 'Please?’ You asked, desperation colouring your tone. You needed to feel him inside you, filling you and he smiled at the notion.

'Patience.’ He said, easing the head of his cock inside you, holding you firmly in his control. Inch by slow agonising inch, he moved inside you, until his pelvis was flush with yours, his girth stretching you like you’d never felt before. He pressed his forehead against yours. 'You are warm.’

'Ugh.’ Words weren’t going to be your best feature right now. Gadreel chuckled, sending vibrations coursing through your body.

'You feel wonderful.’ You didn’t reply this time, as he started to move, slow, gentle thrusts, almost teasing as he pulled out of you, almost all the way, before easing back in. He kept the rhythm up, and you felt the spiral of heat in your belly building. His hands held your thighs for a moment, before sliding up your body to squeeze your breasts, his lips descending onto yours. Your bodies pressed together as he persisted at a slow pace, driving you mad with arousal. Your walls held him tight, his cock slick with your juices as he pushed you over the precipice and you came suddenly, surprising yourself with the intensity of it. Gadreel only continued his slow strokes, swallowing down your cries with kisses, his hands clutching at you, leaving fire in their wake.

As your orgasm subsided, you pulled your legs up, wrapping them around his waist to roll you both over. As you landed, his cock pressed further inside you, and both of you groaned in tandem, and you started to move on top of him, gyrating your hips as his hands held you atop his body, his eyes watching you ride him. Slowly, you leant forward, bracing your hands either side of his head, and he seized the opportunity to suckle at your breasts, which momentarily distracted you. When you regained your senses from the touch of his lips and tongue on your nipples, you rose up from him, hooking your feet over the top of his thighs before moving up and down on his cock, fast strokes that caused him to cease his ministrations, his head rolling back onto the pillow as you fucked him relentlessly into the mattress.

'Y/N, I cannot -’ He cut off with a moan, his fingers digging into your hips almost painfully as his cock swelled and pulsed and he released inside of you, a cascading reaction that triggered your own orgasm and your movements became disjointed, your body becoming lax as all the energy left you, and you fell onto his chest. His heart was beating faster than you’d ever heard anyone’s heart beat, and his breathing was heavy, matching your own. For a few moments, you lay there, still joined as the pair of you recovered.

When you felt able to move, you pulled away from him, only for his arms to embrace you and hold you fast against him. 'Please, do not move.’ He whispered, and you smiled, acquiescing to his request.

*****

It was hours later when you awoke, and Gadreel was watching you from the other side of the bed, a small smile on his face. 'I did not wish to wake you.’ He said, as you yawned and stretched. 'But it appears you do not like being touched in your sleep.’ He motioned to the covers, which were tangled around your feet. Gadreel was still unclothed, and you blushed.

'I’m not much of a sleep hugger.’ You admitted, scooting closer to him. 'But I very much like it when I’m awake.’ He grinned, pulling you closer, his warm arms surrounding you.

'As much as I would wish to repeat our activities, I should not have gotten distracted.’ He kissed the top of your head. 'Still, we have plenty of time to attend to what we need to.’

'The research?’ You mumbled from his chest, not wanting to move.

'Yes.’ He nodded, his hand stroking your hair. 'However, once that is completed, I have no objection to returning here to you.’

'Right here?’ You asked, looking up at him, and he kissed you softly.

'Right here.’


End file.
